the_third_warfandomcom-20200214-history
The Third War
The Third War is the third conflict that is still ongoing. It is the first war where not only the Humans, The Sullz and The Exons is involved, but other races/groups is allied with the major factions. The war started 3052. Other unbound/non-alliance combatants * Sons of Foregore * Dragonhearth Cult * Gorfs * Behemoths * Giants * The Wolfmen * Elfs * Cyclops * Trolls * Rokiens |- ! style="width:106px;" |Commanders/ Leaders | * King Carl Stoutmane - The Humans * Queen Vaekta - The Sullz * Lord Stal - The Exons * Druid Lonael - Children of the Nature * Mayor Solomon - The Wolfmen * Clanlord No'kro - The Minotaurs * Chief Henix - The Goblins * The Damned Knight - Sons of Foregore * Demi-god Kaborash - Demon Forces |- ! style="width:106px;"|Outcome |Still Ongoing |- style="font-size:0px;line-height:0;" ! style="padding:0px;width:112px;"|d ! style="padding:0px;width:111px;"| |} Lore Note: Since the game takes place in this current war and is developed currently, the lore is constently being worked on, either adding, changing or removing pieces of history. The Prelude After the Second War ended, the major factions of the Humans, The Sullz and The Exons prepared for a third war. The Exons, the new threat of Caverion that came through a rift beyond another realm, established their new empire at the planet of Wersyr, where the Humans and The Sullz got ambushed by the metal skeletons during the Battle of Wersyr. The Exonic Empire rises The Exons was merely a civilized faction before Foregore discovered the skeletons back on Marg. They were constructs, but without a purpose in life. After the commandment of Foregore, the Exons prepared for the Cavarion Invasion. It was during this time they created, alongside with Foregore, a bigger and more intelligent Exon then ever before. It would become their leader of the new empire. His name became Lord Stal. After the invasion, the Exons stayed on the hellish planet of Wersyr. Lord Stal met the demi-god Kaborash, the demon god. Kaborash is a creation of Foregore himself and thanks to the Exons loyality to Foregore, they formed a band with Kaborash and his demons to aid them in the upcoming war. With new techonlogy, the Exons brought the dead corpses of the Humans and the Sullz to jolt them back to life. They would be known as Exonic Mutants or Constructs. The Queendom of Sullz is formed The Sullz´s army was almost obliterated during the Battle of Wersyr. Just a few units made it back to their homeplanet Tarae. One of these were Vaekta. She saw her own sister being slaughtered just seconds ago and could not accept this defeat. She accused the regime of The Sullz Court of sending Sullz to their death again and again. They needed to reform their leadership, they needed a leader that could lead the Sullz with morale, courage and with strenght. With a rallied group of angry Sullz, Vaekta and even the general Phaxy at her side, raided the courtroom and captured the Sullz Court very quickly. With a cheering crowd, Phaxy promoted Vaekta to queen of the Sullz, since she was a strong and strategic leader. This disbanned the Court after being in charge for over 2000 years. The Son of the Hero takes place in The Kingdom During The Second War, the beloved king Goran II was assinated by Sullz inflitrators. In a vision, Goran II was visited by Anaghatar. The god told the king about a prophecy, that the offspring of the hero shall lead the Humans with a dragon´s strenght to victory. Goran II didnt have any children and therefore he head the god´s words. The heir would be the Son of the Hero, Carl Stoutmane, son the Lian Stoutmane, the hero of Nidgaleh and Garlyt during The First War. After the assination of Goran II, Carl was crowned as king Carl S at the age of 50. Carl didnt raise up as a warrior as his father was and was therefore not a good swordsman. However, he was a very skilled diplomat and speaker. Shortly after his crowning cermony, his started to practice with the sword and quickly learned the basics of a swordsman. Angry for the loss of Goran II, King Carl´s first order was to venture to the now splitted Garlyt and conquer one side of the planet. The green beem had splited Garlyt into two seperate sides and was no longer just called Garlyt, but The North- or The South side of Garlyt. Soon, a massive creature emerged from the cloud, it was Forgore. Both the Humans and the Sullz saw this creature and started to panic. Some of them ran away, some prayed to Anaghatar but some of them stood still and just watched the creature emerged. Foregore spoke to them, to stop the fight and prepare themself for the Undoing. The both faction retreated and the Humans reported back to their king Carl S and told him about Foregore´s message. The king feared at first but told his army to stay on Garlyt to recive more information about the Undoing. Then, during the Battle of Wersyr, a dark portal emerged and out of it came skeletonsm made completly of what looks like steel. The defeat was a fact. Carl S was devistated and felt that he was not the right king to lead them, but with help from the grand general Isac Eastfall, grandson of the skilled knight Mathias Eastfall, they reformed the army and is ready for a new war! Sons of Foregore After the failed raid of Nidgaleh, Jagr Hjalte, known as The Damned Knight, has gathered his strenght in the Temple of Foregore back in Oshema. After that, he travelled to the town of Enuke in Menashril to claim it as his own to rebuild a new army of dreadful warriors. With the power of Foregore, he manipulated the townpeople and made them mindless slaves to serve The Damned Knight. When The Damned Knight heard that Lian Stoutmane´s son Carl Stoutmane had becomed king, he went furious, since it was Lian Stoutmane that made Jagr Hjalte miss his oppertunity to become Royal Commander which led him to become The Damned Knight. All across Menashril, the Sons of Foregore raided several villages to gather resources and more slaves for their army. Their capital Enuke was once a beautiful village but is now a dark, eerie and evil town. They are an unbound kingdom which has only one purpose, to destroy the Human Kingdom.